As a valve opening and closing timing control apparatus configured in the aforementioned manner, Patent document 1 discloses a construction where a driven-side rotational member disposed within a drive-side rotational member is fastened by a tubular-formed screw member 14 in a state where a fluid leading member (reference numeral 46 in the document) which is fitted to an inner circumferential side of the driven-side rotational member is in contact with an end portion of a camshaft (reference numeral 10 in the document). In addition, the aforementioned construction includes a control valve mechanism 94 at an inner void of the screw member 14.
In Patent document 1, hydraulic oil supplied to the camshaft is supplied to or discharged from the control valve mechanism 94 via the fluid leading member (reference number 46 in the document). In addition, in Patent document 1, the fluid leading member 46 is formed in a manner that an inner circumferential portion of an end portion facing the camshaft is cut out so that a size in an axial direction at an outer circumferential side is greater than that at an inner circumferential side. Based on the aforementioned configuration of the fluid leading member 46, the outer circumferential portion thereof makes contact with the end portion of the camshaft 10 in a case where the driven-side rotational member is fastened by the screw member 14. Then, the outer circumferential portion of the end portion facing the camshaft functions as a radial bearing 24 at which a sprocket 22 of the drive-side rotational member is rotatably supported.
Patent document 2 discloses a construction where a driven-side rotational member (i.e., rotor in the document) disposed within a drive-side rotational member (i.e., housing in the document) is connected to a camshaft by a center bolt in a state where the driven-side rotational member is in contact with a front bushing, a vane rotor and a rear bushing in a rotation axis direction.
In Patent document 2, a control valve mechanism is constituted by a spool which is slidably movably supported in a direction along the rotation axis in a state where the spool is externally fitted to the center bolt. The control valve mechanism is constructed so that hydraulic oil is supplied from an inlet oil passage which is provided at the rear bushing and which is positioned in parallel to the rotation axis, and is constructed so that the hydraulic oil is discharged from a second discharge oil passage where the hydraulic oil from the control valve mechanism is positioned orthogonal to the rotation axis.